


I am YOU

by Smutlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	I am YOU

🌷

"Binnie, you're doing great! Just two more verses and we're done for tonight!" Chan said, trying to calm the younger who was nearly about to pull his hair out. 

"Hyung, could we just--" Changbin started, but his request was interrupted by the sound of Jisung's voice from outside their studio. "Yah! Open the door!"

Chan scoffed at this. Aigoo, his dongsengs never listen to him, do they? "It's open, Sung, just use a bit of force."

"I can't-- I think it's stuck!"

Both Chan and Changbin sighed as the eldest of the three made his way towards the door, easily opening it. "Use more force next time, okay, Sungie?" 

"Will do, hyung." No matter how frustrated and tired the other two were, the youngers' smile made it all okay. 

Changbin finally spoke. "Guys? How about we just chill at the dorm today? Chan hyung, don't give me that look; all our members could really use a good night's rest."

Before Chan could further protest, Jisung chimed in. "Please, hyung. Pleaaasssseeee." He ended with a pout. And heck, when his dongsaengs were insisting so much, who was Chan to say no? 

🌷

"Binnie hyung!" Felix called, his face lighting up after seeing his boyfriend. 

Changbin took a good look at Felix. Between a sweaty Hyunjin and a panting Minho, sat on the floor of one of JYP's dance studios, a breathless Felix, grinning at the sight of his hyung. His eyes were shining, his small face glowing beautifully despite the poor quality lighting of the room. His hair was a messy mop of lavender-blonde curls, falling over his forehead. 

"Hey there, Lix." Changbin said, smiling.  
Felix felt himself shy into Hyunjin's shoulder at the affectionate nickname. 

Changbin's smile grew. The younger wasn't wearing any concealer or make up, and his gorgeous freckles could be seen even more prominently because of the pretty pink blush that adorned his cheeks and ears.  
Walking over slowly to the three, he lowered the volume of the background music playing rather loudly from the music player. "Chan hyung says no more practice for today; all of us are gonna have a movie night." 

The three stood up immediately, happy knowing that they'd get a break from their upcoming comeback's constant practice and get to spend time with their own boyfriends and members. 

Minho grabbed his bag. "What are we waiting for then? Shall we, boys?" He offered his sweaty arms to the younger two and nodded towards Changbin, asking the younger to join. 

The four of them, despite not being completely in sync, replied cheerfully. "We shall."

🌷

Chan gently opened the door to another recording room. Luckily, the vocal-racha weren't recording at the moment, just practicing their parts for the endless list of songs they will have to perform the following months. 

"Channie!" Squeaked a shy Woojin as Chan had stealthily sneaked into the room and was currently hugging his boyfriend from the back. 

Chan breathed him in. "You smell really nice. Like lemons and something woodsy." 

"Pfft; don't bluff: the only thing I smell like is sweat." The elder said jokingly. 

Before Chan could protest to the elders' statement, the maknae of their family and his boyfriend had invited themselves to the hug. 

"Hyungie! I missed you." A clingy Seungmin said. 

Chan scoffed affectionately. "Sure, punks. I'm pretty sure the only thing you missed was my wallet to feed you some spicy kimbap and ramen!" 

"Of course not, hyung! But while we're talking about food.." Seungmin dragged on, his puppy-dog eyes begging the elder to agree. 

Chan wondered; how did he know that something like this would happen? It's not that his members were predictable, rather, it was because he found their actions to always be cute and endearing, and so very precious to ever forget. 

"Ugh, Seungminnie, you know my weaknesses, don't you? Okay then... Wish granted."

The two youngest members looked shocked, and Woojin too had widened his eyes. "Really, hyung?" The maknae questioned. "You aren't lying to your dongsaengs, are ya?"

"I wouldn't dare to, Innie." Chan ruffled Jeongin's hair. "You and Minnie can join the others down stairs and head to the dorms. Me and Woojin will go buy snacks, 'kay?" 

The younger two smiled happily, almost skipping with joy while making their way down stairs to meet the others. Woojin turned his towards the blonde, looking at the younger with affection and adoration. "Channie. What did I do to deserve you and Hyunjinnie?"

Chan smiled before pulling forth his boyfriend for a sweet kiss. "I don't know what you did, but I'm pretty sure I must have saved a nation in my previous life to find you, Jinnie; all eight of you."

🌷


End file.
